


More than this - Interlude 5 (Something There)

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: More than.... [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Big Brother, F/M, Family, Flirting, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Peri Altin-Plisetsky was probably the person Jenna despised most in the world. Maybe the rivalry of her father, Jean-Jacque Leroy, with his father Yuri Plisetsky had shaped her image of him, but he had also done a lot to earn the low opinion she had of him. But maybe there was something that could change her mind - or someone?





	More than this - Interlude 5 (Something There)

**Author's Note:**

> Another OS from the More than this AU.  
> The OC's belong to SchornEE (instagram).

"Did you girls like my performance?"

Just HIS voice in her ears made Jenna want to vomit. This sly, overconfident and flirty tone he usually used when he talked to girls was disgusting. Peri Altin-Plisetsky was probably the person Jenna despised most in the world. Maybe the rivalry of her father, Jean-Jacque Leroy, with his father Yuri Plisetsky had shaped her image of him, but he had also done a lot to earn the low opinion she had of him. They have known each other for years, but she had never become close with him. It had been better when they were younger, but since he went into puberty, he had developed mannerisms  Jenna couldn't tolerate. Whenever he saw a hot girl, he forgot about everything and started ensnaring her until she agreed to go out with him. After a few dates, however, he dumped her, leaving most girls in tears. The rumours about his private life were never-ending and Jenna knew more about it than she wanted to. Around other people, he was sparkling in confidence, boasting about his rendezvous and all the other things he did, mostly talking about his stupid motorbike. Hearing him talk was a constant annoyance in her life and more than once, she had wished to be able to filter his voice out of her head. When he was with his friends, however, his personality differed completely from what he pretended to be like. Behind his insincere facade he was unmotivated, grumpy and swearing all the time. But what Jenna hated most about him was that he never seemed to be serious anything. When he came to the rink, he always was there half-heartedly, not caring about getting better, but about flirting with the girls around. As far as she knew, he also didn't compete a lot anymore. She had no idea when he had stopped doing so, yet lately she had noted that he wasn’t traveling anymore.  Rumour even had it that he wanted to quit to do something different, but Jenna didn't believe that there could be any goal the half-Kazakh, half-Russian would want to achieve. The only thing he really seemed to like was flirting and dating hopeless and naive girls. It was not that she didn't understand them. Although she didn't want to admit it, Jenna was pretty conscious about how attractive Peri was. Not only ice skating, but especially ballet had shaped his thin waist, his broad shoulders and the muscles that became apparent through the tight shirt and the pair leggings he usually wore. Every single line of his abs, his trained thighs and his muscular back were visible all the time and the fact that he was tensing them all the time when he was skating didn't make things better. Just looking at him, she tend to forget that he was three years younger than her, but as soon as he opened his mouth she was reminded of his stupid, pubertal, superficial personality.

A squeal, obviously coming from the three girls who had been watching him practise, drew Jenna's attention from her stretching routine back to the rink where Peri was leaning against the boards, wearing his flirty face, smiling at the girls as if they were the only women in the world. Most girls would probably die to be given such a smile, but Jenna rather felt like covering the floor in front of her with her lunch. Why were these girls so obsessed with him? There was nothing more to him than his appearance. Was that enough for them? Did they value themselves so little that they would be happy to go out with a douchebag like him who loved nobody but himself? Totally pissed off that she had forgotten her earphones, Jenna was forced to overhear the conversation.

"Where have you been lately? It's been days since we saw you the last time!"

"Yeah, it's true. We've been waiting to see you all the time, but you never showed up!"

"Sorry, I was busy."

Jenna rolled her eyes when she heard that undertone in his voice. She didn't need to see him to know that he was wearing that mysterious smile on his face that all the girls seemed to fall for.

"Busy? With what?"

"A secret project?"

"A new choreography?"

"Did you see somebody?"

"Yes, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girls, girls! Calm down." The charming note made Jenna facepalm herself. "I don't have a girlfriend right now."

"But there’s someone you like?!?"

"Yes, there is!"

"Whaaat?

"Who's she?"

"How do you know her?"

"I've known her for a long time. She's the smartest, cutest and most beautiful girl, I've ever met. She'll always have a special place in my heart."

The girls began to squeal again. 'Good job. Make them jealous so they want you more. This trick is so old, stupid,’ Jenna thought. Before the girls could keep on interrogating Peri, he pushed himself away from the boards.

“It was nice talking to you, girls, but I have to keep on practising. But you can continue to watch me if you want to.”

‘As if somebody would like you watch you skate. You put your parents to shame,’ Jenna thought as she examined the half-Kazakh practising his jumps.  If he put more effort and seriousness in his training, he could  follow his fathers’ footsteps. He wasn’t that bad in general, but knowing that he could do a lot better if he only tried, made Jenna furious. After finishing her workout, she sat down on one of the benches and watched her rink mates on the ice, when suddenly the door next to her opened and three figures – two taller and one small – entered the hall.

“Hello Jenna,” a deep voice greeted her, sitting down next to her.

“Hey Otabek. Yuri.” While the former Ice Tiger of Russia only nodded towards, the blonde little girl who was holding his hand squealed and ran to her, hugging her legs.

“Hello Nana!”

“Hey, Niki.” Jenna ruffled through Nikola’s hair. While she hated her big brother, she loved Otabek’s and Yuri’s daughter as if she was her own sister. Yuri who was coaching the son of Victor and Yuuri took her with him to the rink from time to time when nobody else could look after her. From the first moment she had met her, Jenna had fallen in love with her. Never before she had seen such a cute girl. For her age, she was really smart, having no trouble to switch between Russian and Kazakh. Even short phrases of English were no problem for her. Every now and then, Jenna played with Nikola or read books to her when her father was busy.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Yuri wanted to try something for a new choreography and when he said that he wanted to go to the rink, Niki had insisted on joining him. That’s why I’m here to look after her,” the Kazakh answered, caressing his daughter’s cheek with his thumb. “And how’s your practise? Making progress?”

“Yeah, I…” Jenna wanted to answer, but was disrupted by a loud squeal from Nikola who suddenly started running towards the rink.

“Ayu!!”

Everyone on the ice turned around to see where her voice was coming from. Also Peri stopped in his movement and looked towards the entrance where the girl was climbing over the step and crawled on the ice, running towards him.

“Niki!” he shouted and skated towards her as fast as he could, catching her and lifting her up in his arms before she could hurt herself by falling down.

“Xanşa, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at ballet practise right now?” he asked his sister while slowly gliding towards the boards.

Nikola had wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging onto him tightly. She only let go of him when he sat her down on the boards in front of him.

“I came to see you!” Nikola smiled broadly, but then her smile faded. “Aren’t you happy to see me, Ayu?”

Peri smiled softly and hugged his sister. “Of course I’m happy to see you. I’m always happy when I have my princess with me.”

Otabek got up, too and walked towards his kids. “I wanted to drive her to practise, but when your father said he would come here, she decided that she wants to visit you. And you know how she gets, when she has decided something.” He laughed.

“I haven’t seen you in sooooo long. I just wanted to see my Ayu again.” Nikola wrapped her arms around Peri’s neck again.

“I’m sorry, xanşa,” the half-Kazakh fondled her hair, “You know I got this amazing offer from the **Mikhailovsky** ballet company to dance one of the major male roles in their next production, so I have to practise a lot.” Jenna pricked up her ears. The Mikhailovsky Theatre was one of the oldest and most popular theatres in Saint Petersburg. Their ballet productions were known for their perfection. Was it true that this sloppy, indolent boy had been offered a contract with them?  
“But I promise I’ll try to come home earlier, so I’ll be able to see you! And on the weekends, we can go outside and do something fun together, okay? We can go to the cinema or eat cake or we can go skating if you want to.”

Nikola looked up again and Jenna could have squeaked, too, about her cute smiling face.

“Can we skate now? I took my skates with me!” Her big round emerald-coloured eyes would have made anybody melt, but her father shook his head.

“Peri’s here to practise, so we shouldn’t disturb him even more, Niki.” The girl lowered her head in disappointment, but Peri lifted her up.

“It’s alright, әке. Come, xanşa. I’ll help you putting your shoes on and then, you can show me what you have learnt during the last weeks.” He carried her to the bench that Jenna was sitting on and let her down right next to her. Jenna was so caught up watching the half-Russian interacting with his sister that she had forgotten to run away in time. Every time Peri came near her, he started flirting with her which annoyed enormously. As if she was as easy to get as all the other girls. But instead of focusing on her, trying to make her go out with him, Peri just smiled at her.

“Hey Jenna, do you mind if we sit down here?”

“No...No…I…” Why was she stumbling? Usually, she wanted to vomit when he talked to her, so why wasn’t she able to get one word out? Was it the beautiful smile he had on his face? Was it the sparkle in his eyes?

“Thanks.” Without any other word towards her, Peri helped his sister getting into her skates and carried her back to the rink where he put her down gently and took her hand as they made their first steps on the ice together.

For a while, Jenna didn’t move, watching Peri and Nikola skate together. Her mind was completely out of work. It seemed like all she had known and believed about the half-Kazakh was a lie. Never had she thought that he could be so nice and so gentle, but interacting with his younger sister had shown her a completely different side of him. Instead of caring about anybody else, not even about her, Nikola was in the focus of his attention. The way he looked at her really made Jenna believe that he would to everything for her. No matter what he was doing, no matter who he was with, she would always be the most important person to him and this would never change. For a second, Jenna caught herself feeling a little jealous, but she came back to her senses right away. She had to admit, however, that she was impressed by his achievement. Dancing for one of the most popular ballet companies in the whole city was a huge success. To get there, he must have worked his ass off every single day. Maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe there was more to him than his annoying and flirty side. Maybe, Peri Altin-Plisetksy was a good guy.


End file.
